Lana's Necklace (Earth 1)
Lana Lang owned a necklace made out of meteor rock from the 1989 meteor shower that killed her parents. Early History Her aunt and guardian Nell Potter made the necklace and gave it to her on the day Lana was officially adopted. She wore the necklace, "to remind herself of how much was lost that day." Because Lana constantly wore her necklace for most of the first season, Clark Kent was almost never able to get within close physical proximity to her without feeling ill or stumbling and falling. His freshman year of high school, he realized his vulnerability to the meteor rocks and subsequently, Lana's necklace. Season One Clark approaches Lana, his school-crush, but gets weakened, and actually ill, due to this necklace, preventing him from getting closer to her, and he drops his books in the process. Sometime later, Lana lends the necklace to Whitney Fordman, making Clark weak enough to be overpowered and tied to a pole as that school year's Scarecrow. However, Lex Luthor saved him and the necklace fell off. Lex collected it and gave it to Clark in a small lead box. He advised him to return it to Lana in order to win her away from Whitney, but Clark was not confident that he could do so and left the necklace on Lana's front doorknob. When Eric Summers leeched Clark's powers from him, he asked Lana to borrow the necklace in order to subdue Eric and regain his super powers. He returned it to her in the lead box that Lex gave him. Lana gave the necklace to Whitney when he shipped off for his first assignment as a US Marine in Indonesia. Season Two When Whitney was declared to be missing in action, his personal effects, including Lana's necklace, were returned to his mother. Whitney's mother gave Lana back the necklace, but Lana admitted to Clark that she didn't feel right wearing it anymore, much to his relief. When Tina Greer showed up in Smallville pretending to be Whitney, Lana began wearing it again to help Whitney adjust. However, Tina decided that Lana was no longer in love with Whitney and asked her for the necklace. She then assumed Clark's form in order to be with Lana. She attacked Clark with the necklace, put it on him, and threw him in his storm cellar, also the location of Clark's spaceship. The ship sensed Clark's distress and emitted a burst of light that neutralized the necklace, turning it clear and harmless. Clark has had the necklace in his possession since this incident in 2002. Season Three Jordan Cross had a vision of an aged Lana wearing the necklace on her deathbed. Season Six Three years later, Lana Lang hid out on the Kent Farm from a potential stalker and rifled through Clark's things in an attempt to fuel her growing curiosity of Clark's possible abilities. She found the necklace stored in a cigar box in his top dresser drawer. She marveled at the now-clear stone, but put it back and did not admit to Clark that she had found it. Season Eight Two years later, Clark pulled Lana's necklace out of a kitchen drawer on his way to work. When Lana returned to Smallville, Clark gave her back her necklace. Lana wore it once more and left Smallville with the object that first separated Clark from her. Category:Objects